Il paraît que ça a le même goût
by Tatsu-chan
Summary: Stiles a entendu une rumeur. Il a très envie de tester. Il pousse donc Derek à faire ce qu'il attend de lui. Ce dernier ne s'attendait définitivement pas à ça.


_Alors, voilà... Avec Lessa, nous avons eu une discussion un peu particulière. Cette histoire est donc tirée de là._

 _PS : il nous arrive aussi de parler de trucs sérieux ! Si, si, j'vous jure XD_

* * *

Derek conduisait en direction de son loft, se demandant ce que le jeune humain qui lui servait de petit ami avait bien pu inventer comme nouvelle lubie. Stiles pouvait être un garçon intelligent. Mais parfois, il faisait des choses qui dépassaient totalement l'entendement. Il arrivait assez régulièrement que Derek soit dans l'incapacité de le suivre dans ses délires.

Le loup-garou se rappelait encore de la fois où l'humain avait tenu à vérifier si un pénis faisait bel et bien trois fois la taille du pouce [1]. Ceci dit, il n'allait certainement pas se plaindre de comment cette histoire s'était terminée.

Bref. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le fils du shérif était bizarre. Plus que d'habitude. Stiles l'avait harcelé pendant trois jours pour aller dans un restaurant spécialisé dans les fruits de mer. Il avait finalement cédé la veille et le jeune homme s'était empiffré d'huîtres.

Le jeune Hale gara finalement sa voiture devant chez lui, sortit du véhicule et grimpa les escaliers. Arrivé devant la porte, il écouta attentivement et huma l'air. En dehors d'un cœur battant un peu rapidement et d'une faible excitation, il ne sentait rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Peut-être que Stiles lui avait préparé une surprise coquine ? Il ne serait pas contre…

— Je suis rentré, dit-il en passant enfin la porte.

— Ah ! Super ! Ça te dit un bain ? J'en ai préparé un pour tous les deux.

Stiles lui sauta dessus, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Derek et ses jambes autour de sa taille, et l'embrassa.

— Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit le plus âgé quand sa bouche fut enfin libre. Mais pourquoi cet empressement ?

— Oh, pour rien.

L'humain était descendu et avait haussé les épaules en répondant. Puis il prit la main de Derek et le tira à sa suite jusqu'à la salle de bain.

— Woh !

Le loup-garou regarda la pièce avec de grands yeux ronds. Tout y était : le bain moussant, la lumière tamisée avec les bougies, la musique en sourdine, et même les pétales de fleurs.

— J'en ai trop fait ? demanda Stiles avec une petite moue à la fois inquiète et gênée.

— Non… Mais je me demande si tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner.

Le plus jeune regarda son petit ami, choqué.

— Je fais un truc romantique et tout ce qui te vient à l'esprit, c'est que j'ai quelque chose à me reprocher ? Super…

Cette fois, il arborait un air boudeur, les bras croisés sur son torse. Derek ne put s'empêcher de laisser fleurir un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha ensuite de son amant et le prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant dans les cheveux, sur le front, la tempe, puis la joue, et descendant ainsi jusque dans le cou.

— Je suis désolé de t'avoir vexé. Peut-être pourrions-nous profiter de ce bain avant qu'il ne refroidisse ?

— Excellente idée !

La chamaillerie totalement oubliée, Stiles s'échappa des bras qui l'enserraient et se déshabilla en quatrième vitesse pour rentrer dans l'eau chaude. Derek le suivit peu après. Ils profitèrent un instant des bienfaits d'un bon bain, mais celui-ci devint rapidement chaud pour d'autres raisons que la température de l'eau. De baisers en caresses, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux excités au plus haut point.

— Derek, murmura Stiles à l'oreille du susnommé. J'ai très envie de te goûter. Ici, précisa-t-il en empoignant l'érection de son amant.

Alors, le loup-garou se releva et s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire, écartant suffisamment les jambes pour laisser l'autre se glisser entre elles et commencer une fellation dont il avait le secret. Il trouva d'ailleurs que celle-ci était encore mieux réussie qu'habituellement.

— Stiles, fit-il dans un gémissement. Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas, je ne vais pas tarder à jouir…

En réponse, l'humain intensifia ses allées et venues avec sa bouche, jouant encore davantage de sa langue et aspirant plus fort. Quelques minutes de ce traitement suffirent à faire perdre la tête à Derek qui, les mains crispées sur le rebord de la baignoire pour être sûr de ne pas blesser son amant, se déversa dans la bouche de celui-ci. C'était la première fois que Stiles allait jusqu'au bout et il ne pouvait qu'avouer qu'il avait adoré ça.

Malheureusement, son moment de plénitude post-orgasmique fut quelque peu gâché par la remarque du jeune Stilinski.

— En fait, ça n'a pas du tout le même goût… Ça n'a même rien à voir, franchement.

— Hein ? fit Derek pour toute réponse, ne comprenant absolument pas où il voulait en venir.

— J'ai entendu dire que le sperme avait le même goût que les huîtres. J'avais déjà goûté le mien et j'ai trouvé les huîtres d'hier très différentes. Mais je me suis dit que c'était peut-être parce que ça ne marche qu'avec le sperme de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais non, ça ne change rien.

Un silence s'installa quelques instants avant que le loup-garou soupire en sortant de la baignoire pour se sécher.

— Tu sais, Stiles, tu as vraiment l'art et la manière de plomber une ambiance romantique…

* * *

 _[1] Petit clin d'œil à la fic de Lessa-chan "Grand comme trois pouces" ;)_

 _Comme vous vous en doutez, la discussion portait donc sur le goût du sperme qui, d'après une rumeur, aurait le même goût que les huîtres. Elle a eu une info comme quoi c'était faux. Oui, parce que, en ce qui nous concerne, on n'a jamais comparé (et on ne dira pas ce qu'on a goûté ou non ! XD)_

 **ANNONCE : J'ai pour projet de créer à nouveau un calendrier de l'avent yaoi 2017. Mais, cette année, j'aimerais offrir des mini fics en plus des images. Pour vous inscrire, c'est par ici :** **goo*gl/forms/N59TcKQauzRXk2Dy2** (remplacer l'étoile par un point) ( _remplir ce formulaire ne vous engage pas à participer_ )


End file.
